nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Experiments on Takeshi
Participants Takeshi Rinha Ashi Inuzuka Kesin The Experiment on Takehsi: 2/8/2014 Having over seen he match between the Hyuuga and the Rinha the previous night. As such, he was able to whisk them off to his lab of treament almost immediatly. Sure, he had drugged them up on the way here, hiding the path, the route, everyhting. For now, the Hyuuga would be left to slumber, Kesin's attention falling to the sleeping nin strapped to his tabble. IVs would pump fluids into Takeshi as blood was drawn out, being trsted for impurities, making sure that his health was as good as it should be. Many a ninja would never discover they ahd a health defect until they underwent a blood test, so now was as good a time as any for the full physical. The Rinha's leg would be bound with a slpint, pants no longer present. Remainng ankle and wrists would be cuffed down, just enough to prevent thrashing if one of the medicines hit the patient wrong. Or if the patient realized he might now be a victim. His newest of apprentices would be lurking about here somewhere. " Nova, it is time to go to work!" would echo thorought the cavern. Signaling the end of saNITY FOR A NORMAL NIN. oOshikoOo: Ashi was standing near the garden of the scientist, a series of strange blue-purple varieties of what looked like a carnivourous fly trap. he stood enough away to avoid any contact as a voice echoed through the caverns. sighing lightly he already knew it was the man whom had kidnapped him from the getsugakure gates, eventually persuading the young genin to become his apprentice. Ashi made his way across the wooden bridges and found his way to where the voice had echoed from. walking up to see a male strapped into a table- you called me sir?... -he gave the med nin a look of bored calmness before slipping on some gloves to begin to help- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi saw only blurs and garbled voices. he felt probing and strapping and touching and there was a bright light beaming into his face. takeshi was used to drugs but this drug was new to him and he could do nothing to push away the distractions... he wondered what was going on. he tried desperately to remember what had happened before but he couldn't. all he could see was the light. the light that wanted him dead. it sought to swallow him whole. staying as calm as possible, takeshi managed not to move his actual body, merely had facial twitching and the like. the blood that came out into the tests was filled with opiates, nicotine, caffine, alchohol, psychedelics and other such "mood enhancing chemicals" did takeshi manage to dope himself up permanently? no... thats impossible... RavynGrimm: The test came back with an extremely perplexing level of cxhemical alterations. What the hell was this guy doing, fighting under this condition? A smirk would part the medical ninja's lips, a cold sneer with enough frost to stop an Uchiha in their tracks.. "Aishi, be careful with this one.. his blood is rather.. spiked. He has so many depressants and uppers and..well.. I'm not sure what some of these new compounds are, but I'm certain they are some kind of homebrew intosicant. We may have found my next chem-doll.." To the nin strapped down, he'd place a cool rag over his forehead and eyes, speakign softly, " Takeshi Rinha, you are currently in the lab of Kesin, an Ame ninja. After your match with Yazuka last night, I brought you both here. Do you understand me?" To Ashi, " Inuzuka, I require a vial of the smelling salts, grade 6. I need this male awake, and soon. I may have killed him myself by sedating him.." A bit of nervousness had seeped into his tone. Damn drug addicted kids.. oOshikoOo: -a short nod passed itself in Ashi's motions, he spun and walked over to a cabinant and began to look, it was then he stopped and sniffed slightly, leting what chakra he could spare to center to his nose- there.. -he walked to another shelf and grabbed the compound and spun on his heels to head back over. Once he reached the table he extended an arm- " Grade 6 smelling salts, as you requested Sensei.. Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi was no longer vexed by the light. But now a great beast was trying to smother him.... And its wicked voice said something in a foreign tongue..... He didn't quite understand what the creature was saying. He wondered if he would ever see the godess in the sky again.... did this beast devour his godesss??? His mouth would weakly release the word.~ "godess......." ~his body relaxed. He layed without a struggle. RavynGrimm: This was worrisome. The male seemed to have no fighitng spirit left. Then it hit Kesin! Taking the Smelling salts handed to him by Ashi, he'd set the removed cap next to the strapped ninja. The bottle would be raised so that Kesin himself could take a whiff. "Ashi, I require five thousand miligrams of caffine, fifty miligrams of nicotine, point three centiliters of epenephren, and I need them broken down in a slaine soltuion. Can you do that for me? You just need to cook the ingredients down into a liquid base, add the adrenal extracts, then fill a syringe with it for me, alright?" The grade six smelling salt had a special ingredients in it. A few thought it was cookie scented, but those in the know knew it held mariunna extracts as well as a chical t allow intoxicatio through smelling it. it was top keep patients form reviving in shock, but it was difficult to make, hence the rairity of its use. Waving the bottle beneath takeshi's nose, he'd groan, " There are no godess' here, only those that would keep death from your soul. Now awaken!" oOshikoOo: Ashi would make a small nod with each ingredient called out. lastly watching the medical nin he called a Sensei now, try and wake the subject. only for a second though as he spun around, he hadnt know this lab at all but he could enhance his nose with chakra to sniff out each product. grabbing a small tray and many test beakers along with a portable burner, and finally the pot and syringes. he dashed off, chakra plunging his nose into a variety of smells. he then walked over to a shelf and looked through a few samples before finding the caffine, moving the sample he grabbed the actual supply case and measured out to the 5000 miligrams. satisfied he then sealed the caffine back, and quickly walked to another shelf. assuming everything was alphabetized he stopped at the second shelvings and hunted out the epenephren, repeating the previous proccess of also measuring it out carefully, finally after sealing the epenephren he would head down to the N's section for the nicotine. again reapeating the procees. Ahi turned the burner on and began to mix the three, assuming it wouldnt take too long to liquify, he jogged to the fist shelf and grabbed the adrenal extracts needed, hurrying back to his concoction ((never use that word)) he waited untill the contents were liquidic and added the final ingredient. he pushed the table over carefully and readied the first syringeto Kesin- you almost got me on that one... -he gave a light frown and filled a second syring in preparation- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~when it came to his chems, takeshi's nose was as keen as an inuzuka's, takeshi wakes up having caught even the slightest whiff of marijuana. His head flew towards the bottle as fast as it could but it was stopped short because of all the straps and bindings.~ "Fuck yea--- ah!... what the fuck man where --" ~the pain jolts him a bit~ " ah! dammnit! " ~completely disoriented takeshi franticly looks about the room~ " hey man what the hell is going on here? " ~he begins to feebly thrash at his bindings trying to get free.~ "wait what the fuck is that guy doing? who are you? who is he? where am i? what the fuck!?" ~his mind in complete dissaray takeshi is now thrashing violently on the table. he stops for a second. ~ "where the fuck is my sword?" ~this item meant alot to takeshi as it was the fines't thing his working class father had ever made. it was his father's pride and joy~ "i swear ill fuck ye up if you dont give mey back mydamned sword! i dont care what you do to me, you better not scratch that thing ill KILL you! " ~the chemicals in his blood were waaay out of balance, he hadnt had a smoke, a drink, a pill, a tab or anything since that fight last night~ oOshikoOo has joined the chat RavynGrimm: Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~when it came to his chems, takeshi's nose was as keen as an inuzuka's, takeshi wakes up having caught even the slightest whiff of marijuana. His head flew towards the bottle as fast as it could but it was stopped short because of all the straps and bindings.~ "Fuck yea--- ah!... what the fuck man where --" ~the pain jolts him a bit~ " ah! dammnit! " ~completely disoriented takeshi franticly looks about the room~ " hey man what the hell is going on here? " ~he begins to feebly thrash at his bindings trying to get free.~ "wait what the fuck is that guy doing? who are you? who is he? where am i? what the fuck!?" ~his mind in complete dissaray takeshi is now thrashing violently on the table. he stops for a second. ~ "where the fuck is my sword?" ~this item meant alot to takeshi as it was the fines't thing his working class father had ever made. it was his father's pride and joy~ "i swear ill fuck ye up if you dont give mey back mydamned sword! i dont care what you do to me, you better not scratch that thing ill KILL you! " ~the chemicals in his blood were waaay out of balance, he hadnt had a smoke, a drink, a pill, a tab or anything since that fight last night~ RavynGrimm: Eyes would dart to the sword sheath he had carefully rested so that it was laying evenly across one of the chairs meant for examining one of the many screens. Reaching over after aking the syringe in hand, he'd jap the needle straight down through Takeshi's chest, giving him the entire load in the matter of a few seconds. Setting the tool aside, he'd pull a joint from his cigarrete case, pop it between the Rinha's lips and give a laugh. " Chill, guy. Your sword is fine.." He'd snap the left wrist restaint open and place a set of matches in the now free hand. " If you have the strnegth to unhinge the other restraint, then go for it. If not, you mus agree to allow me to keep treating you. Deal? Your leg is splinted, but i can't garuntee how far you'll get if you keep booting people like that. Nice match, by the way..." And then, to Shiko, " I need to to keep this male in your nose, ya know? Don't let him in the ggarden, keep him from doing anything she shouldn't. I may need to step out for a bit..." oOshikoOo: -Ashi watched as Kesin treated the patient shinobi, watching carefully as he realized he too could be a traditional medical nin even if a minor one. the shinobi known as takeshi shaked violently against the restraints and threatened over some sword. shrugging it off Ashi then adverted his attention to his Sensei- " Yes Sensei, i shall do so.. -he then switched a look over to the male as one of the resrtaints were released- this might actually be interesting... for once... Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi smiled and took a dry drag on the reefer in his mouth~ "that's way better...." ~he doesn't bother to open the restraints, his muscles are too tired to do so, expecialy since he had been thrashing about. His single hand deftly opens the pack of matches and lights one using his chest and ignites his gift and takes a big hit. He's got quite an impressive lung capacity. His drag lasts a few seconds and he smokes half of the joint in just one puff. He holds the smoke in his chest letting the chemicals caress his blood cells. After quite a long pause, takeshi releases his lung's contents into the air and his body relaxes. His equilibrium has returned.~ "rad..." ~ he said as he snuffed the joint and saved the second half behind his ear~ "i'm good, doc. Do whatever it was you were gonna do, man." ~he looks at the medical nin~ "but don't go tellin me when i can't boot people unless you are gonna show me how to do it better" ~he smiles and lays his head back down~ RavynGrimm: odding to his apprentice, he'd speak once more, " Yes, I will have to head out. Keep him on a slaine drip. Keep him medicated. Whatever he asks for in terms of plant matter, if you know what I mean. Their should be a jar of dried mushrooms mehind the mushroom spore samples on the shelves. No alcohol, though. If he tried to do something stupid, show him a boot with a non-broken leg." And then, to the now chillaxed nin, " I will be having to step out for a supply run. I will leave you in Ashi's hands. You are not a prisoner, remember that. And as for booting, I'll show you how to pump chakr ainto that foot to increase it's power tenfold when i return and you arre healed.." With that, he'd grab his pack, toss 2000 ryo on the counter for Shiko, calling back as he left, " Thats your first payment. Get some food for the two of you.." and then he was gone. oOshikoOo: Ashi watched the male drag off the cigar before releasing a puffing cloud which made him cough lightly. turning around he located the correct cabnet via his nose, then switching gaze to the table inwich some coins were dropped. as the medical nin Kesin left, a bark echoed through the caverns as little Tsuki ran past the exiting ninja. Tsuki bolted over the wood and halted at Ashi's feet rolling forward from the sudden stop. Ashi kneled own and gave his ninken a gentle stroke and pulled a cloth from one of the pouches on his back. he wrapped the coins up and tied the cloth to tsuki with a note. turning to Takashi he asked- very well then, would you request anything to eat??" Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi opened one eye to look at shiko~ "hell yeah! i want some BBQ pork! and rice buns! tons of that shit man!" ~ takeshi reaches into his pocket with his one free hand and takes out a cigarette, he keeps digging til he finds his lighter. he puts the smokestick into his mouth and lights it. he absentmindedly smokes his tobacco and hums to himself~ Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi looks at shiko~ "did he say somethin about shrooms?" oOshikoOo: Ashi nodded as the male blurted out some food. bending down, he wrote out the order on the note- "there ya go boy, hurry to the nearest village and give that note to the shop keeper, they should send courier pups along as well. ill be outside when you get back -he gave the ninken a stroke and tsuki turned around and sped off so o fullfill his mission. turning back to the shinobi he gave a small nod- indeed he did, im guessing you want a taste ya?, anything else? Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~he smiles~ "rad..." ~he holds his hand out waiting for the shroom to be delivered to him~ oOshikoOo: Ashi walked over looking through the shelves, attempting to save his chakra- hmmm... J....K....L....M....-he began to search the M's section- M...M...mustard powder... Mushroom spores! -he searched the jar retrieveing some dry shrooms and walked back over- oi here ya go.. -placing the shrooms in the males hand he then leaned against the surgical tools table- End Results Takeshi possibly aqcuired a new sensei as well as getting his broken leg fixed. Ashi gained takeshi's friendship Kesin acquired a new test subject